Love Story
by ShiningSun3
Summary: Emil and Leon have never met, at least not in reality. But each of them know each other through dreams that feel so real they feel more like memories. What will happen to their love story? HongIce. Yaoi (boyxboy) Rated M and MA for later scenes. High school AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! **

**Well this is a fanficiton involving one of my favorite pairings that just don't get enough love. Along with the rest of the Nordic gang, which I may have side story's too. Anyways, time for confession time, this story is inspired by the song "love story," by Taylor swift. **

**NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, but before you press the back button, read it first. It does stray a bit from the lyrics and yes, there is drama. **

**Now without furthur a due, enjoy your read!**

* * *

Emil could already feel his stomach getting tight as he looked at the large high school in front of him. It was an old gothic style school that gave off the prison vibe that every school gave off. He looked at it with a blank stare and sincerely wished he was at home cuddling with his puffin at the moment. "Oi! You look nervous!" he could hear Mathias say with his usual annoying voice. He sighed feeling his back being patted, he glared at Mathias.

"Leave him alone Mathias," he could hear Lukas say. He turned to see his brother in his usual uniform and the small clip in his hair. He had the same bored look in his face, although Emil always notices a small twinkle in his eye whenever Mathias was around. "Come on we're going to be late for class if we don't hurry," he said looking at the schedule in his hands. Behind them was a table crowded with kids all getting their schedules as well.

"Have you seen Tino or Berwald?" Mathias asked looking around for them. Lukas and Emil both shook their heads as they looked around for them. "Ah, there they are!" he said seeing Tino being led through the crowd by Berwald a tall blond with blue eyes. Tino's face was a bright hue but had a small smile on his face holing Berwald's hand tightly.

"Sorry we're late." Tino said once they both reached the group. He wore his khaki pants with white long-sleeve button up shirt and a small light yellow sweater over it. "We got stuck with all the traffic."

Lukas sighed a bit, "Idiots don't know where to go, how annoying." He commented looking at the sea of new and returning student's.

"At least it's out last year." Berwald said and the other three agreed except for Emil who was only a sophomore.

"Well for most of us," Mathias snickered which caused most of the group to give him a "look".

"Whatever," Emil mumbled, "I'll catch up with you all later." He said and walked off in the direction of his first class. He sighed looking at his very annoying schedule, first he had math. He grumbled even more, who needs math anyways? He knew the question itself was stupid, but then again, he didn't care. He kept walking up to the big steps in front of the school seeing some familiar faces and others not so familiar.

"Oi! You bastard!" he heard as he suddenly realized he had ran into someone. "Watch where you're going, yeah!" said a very angry boy who glared at him. Emil already recognized him as Lovino, one of the many people he considered an asshole at this school.

He gave him a blank stare and continued to walk ignoring his colorful vocabulary thrown at him. He finally walked into the large school and dreaded every footstep he took to his new assigned locker. As he reached his locker there stood another boy, he was slightly taller than him with dark hair and wore only a white shirt with a school blazer that had the logo on the side. He didn't bother saying hello as he opened his locker with the new combination.

"Leon! Leon!" came a voice down the hall as Leon turned to see his older brother Yao walk toward him. "There you are," he said and took the piece of paper out of his hand. "I told you not to leave until I saw your schedule aru." He scolded. Leon only looked back at his locker and sighed pulling out things from his backpack and placing them randomly in there.

Next to him, Emil stood there frozen. "Leon...?" he whispered and his body was a bit tense as he gripped the door of the locker.

Leon turned to look at him hearing his name being called. "Do you, like, need something?" he asked turning to Emil but his face was obscured by the locker.

Emil snapped out of it and closed his locker quickly not looking at him, "No, sorry."

Yao looked at Leon curiously, "Do you know him aru?" he asked and Leon shook his head taking the piece of paper back checking to see what his first class was. He sighed seeing it was Math and closed his locker saying goodbye to Yao as he left to the classroom.

Inside the unfamiliar classroom, Emil took a seat by the window still trying to calm down his racing heart. It couldn't have been the same Leon he's seen so many times in his dreams. Of course not, that was the kind of things that happened in movies and book. He shook his head as the bell ring and the class flooded with students. He didn't bother looking up and rested his head on the table the sun making his extremely pale blond hair look silver. He closed his eyes hearing students say hello like they haven't seen each other in years. He didn't notice a very bored looking Leon take a seat beside him.

The teacher walked in and told everyone to take their seats as he took role. One by one kids started to say "here" to their names. "Emil Steilsson!" the teacher called.

"Here." Emil grumbled. In the seat next to him a rather bored looking Leon was twirling his pen in his left and upon hearing the name, it slipped out of his hand onto the floor landing with a loud tap.

Emil made his gaze over at the pen that rolled over to his feet. He leaned over to pick up the silver pen. "Leon Wang." Called the teacher and he too turned stiff.

"Here," said Leon and kept looking at Emil who slowly raised his head and their eyes locked. Both of them just sat there looking at each other. Emil's light purple eyes looking into the golden brown one's and both of them held their breath, neither of them breathed to afraid too. Emile was half-way leaned over in his desk the pen in his hand. Neither of them noticed the teacher staring at them, nor the class slowly turning their attention at the two transfixed boys.

"Mr. Stellison, Mr. Wang is there something you wish to share with the rest of the class?" asked the teacher.

Both of them snapped out of it as quickly as the trance had started. They looked around noticing the gaze to the class. "Nothing sir, just handing back his pen." Emil said and placed it back on Leon's desk. He sat back in his seat and both kept an emotionless mask on their faces. Emil fought to hide the slowly rising hue on his pale face.

"Ok the, if there are no more distractions let us begin class…" Emil stopped listening his heart beating like crazy. He thought maybe he was in another one of his dreams. Yeah, that was it just another dream with the same person he's dreamt of his whole life. He felt his breath pick up and slid his hand underneath his shirt and began to pinch himself repeatedly.

Of course it wasn't a dream but reality, and Leon seemed to realize this pretty quickly. He couldn't believe that the pale blond haired Icelandic that was in his dreams since he could remember, and the cause of so many sleepless nights, was right next to him.

He was just in the next seat, he was so close. He couldn't help but grip his seat a little as he recalled his very fragmented dreams. They always felt real like déjà vu, the dreams also felt more like memories than dreams. Each and every time his dreams would play a scene, but like a scratched disc, it would suddenly skip to different scenes all jumbled up and making no sense. He's had them since he could remember and by now had been able to piece together some things. He glanced over at Emil who seemed to have the same blank stare, but Leon could see the glint of Shock and disbelief in his eyes.

Emil tried to swallow the growing lump in his throat. He could already feel his stomach tighten at the thought of the bow sitting next to him was someone he had fallen in love with. He looked outside the window feeling the autumn sun illuminating his face. He closed his oddly colored violet eyes and took a few quiet short breaths. Once he had calm himself he looked out the window of the autumn trees with their bright color. The wind rustling them as the leaves floated down and landed softly over the decaying grass. He suddenly heard a soft thunk from his desk and his gaze went over to the source of the noise.

A small folded piece of the paper was on his desk and he glanced over at Leon who was looking forward with his chin in his hand leaning on the desk. It was clearly torn and folded in half neatly. He picked it up and opened it.

**Wut class do u have nxt? –Leon**

He stared at if for a moment before picking up his puffin printed pencil and wrote something. He then folded it up and tossed it back on Leon's desk.

Leon was actually surprised he answered. He opened the piece of paper.

**Learn how to spell. –Emil.**

It wasn't the response he wanted, but somehow figured he would say something along those lines. He sighed and jolt something down and threw it back.

Emil looked at it, a bit hesitantly and opened it.

**Fine, what class do you have next?**

He felt a small smile tug at his usually still lips as he read over it. He looked at his folded schedule and sighed.

**History**, he wrote.

Leon had already memorized his schedule and had a smile in his eyes.

**Me too, walk with me to class.**

Emil glanced at him and Leon looked back at him a small smirk on his lips. He nodded and crumpled the small piece of paper putting it in his pocket.

As the bell rang they walked to their next class together. Although, expecting no less, it was very awkward. "We, like, know each other." Leon said after a few moments.

Emil felt his body tense up, "I don't know what you're talking about." He said monotonously.

Leon frowned quite a bit, "Don't act like you don't know." He said as they wove through the crowd of kids.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about." Emil persisted straining to keep his eyes focused in front of him.

"Emil." He said sharply looking at him his eyes a bit narrowed.

Emil could feel himself shutter a bit on the inside at the sound of his name on his lips. He glanced up at him and felt his breath catch a bit before looking away from him. "I only agreed because you asked me too." He responded and wondered if Leon was speaking of the dreams. Surely he couldn't have the dreams as well that's just absurd. It's the kind of thing that only happens in books and movies, right? He dare not ask.

They both walked into the classroom with posters of countries all over the world. Flags of different countries hanging from the ceiling and desks lined neatly in rows across the room facing a chalk board in the front. Leon sat in the back of the classroom following Emil his gaze still on him before he tore it away when he sat down. Emil glanced at him and then promptly decided to ignore him for the rest of the day. They didn't speak to one another as students flooded the room all loud and catching up from the summer.

Leon sat back in his seat watching the flow of kids going through the door. He let his mind wander back to the past summer. He moved to the city to live with his immediate family along with his older brother who had moved the previous summer. When he first saw the city, he knew life was going to be extremely different than it was in the country side where he lived for most of his life. He adjusted easily to the new city and he supposed it was the fact of having so much family around him to help him adjust. But in fact he realized it was the city itself. Something about the city drew him in. He felt as if the city wanted him to find something or someone. Although he never would have expected to find _him. _It's not like he didn't want to meet him, quite the opposite, but now he questioned if he too had the dreams. Surely he did. Leon couldn't be going crazy, he was too logical, at least he considered himself to be.

Leon suddenly felt someone kick him and he was taken out of his thoughts. He heard his name being repeated and he quickly answered and received a few snickers from the class.

Emil rolled his eyes, who was this kid anyways? Obviously that was a stupid question, he knew well who he was. He already knew how he acted when he was mad, angry, happy, and sad. He knew how he would react to all sorts of things. He already knew, and that's what scared him the most.

HE could feel Leon's gaze on him and he shifted a bit keeping his own gaze ahead. "Thanks," he could hear him whisper and he almost stopped breathing. He turned his face away hating that each time he spoke to him he felt as if he couldn't breathe. The teacher began to introduce himself and as desperately as he tried to pay attention, he couldn't help but glance over at Leon every now and then.

Class passed painfully slowly for him and it was clear tension was rising between the two. Yet neither of them made a move.

As lunch rolled around Emil slipped from Leon and finally felt like he could breath. He made his way to the front of the school toward the lawn area. He walked down the steps toward the dead grassy area when he felt a hand pull him back and he jumped a bit. "There you are." Said Lukas. Lukas looked at him oddly noticing his small jump. "Everything alright?" he asked and Emil just nodded. He was thankful that Mathias had showed up to distract Lukas before he had time to ask any more questions. They met up with Tino and Berwald and sat at a picnic table. Emil ate quietly listening to how their first day of school was going and grew rather bored of the conversation after a while. He was immersed into his own thoughts until he was abruptly pulled out of them.

"Emi, you okay? You've hardly touched your food." He could hear Tino say. He stared at him blankly for a few moments before looking down and noticed he hadn't even eaten half of his lunch.

"I'm…not hungry." He replied and the rest of the group looked a bit worried at him. He quickly packed his lunch and got up. He felt Lukas grip his arm before he left he looked back, "I'll see you at home." He said and pulled away. The group looked as he left.

The rest of the day he didn't see Leon, and felt a bit disappointed about that. He only shook his head telling himself that he shouldn't see him. He got onto the bus taking a seat in front of Mathias and Lukas. Next to them sat Tino and Berwald as both groups were in their own conversations. He stared out the window bored and took out his headphones when he suddenly felt the space next to him become filled. He didn't look but could hear his brother suddenly stop talking along with the others. He glanced over and his color drained a little. "Do you, like, mind?" asked Leon looking at him.

Emil shook his head and looked away placing his headphones in and tried to scoot as close to the window as possible. The bus took off and his music blasted his ears as he tried to forget about the person sitting next to him. He suddenly felt a tug on his headphone as it popped out and the loud chatter of the bus filled his ear. He turned toward Leon who held the headphone in his hand looking at him. "Why did you do that?" he asked sharply and took his headphone back.

"You're ignoring me." Leon replied bluntly. Emil said nothing placing it back in his ear before Leon pulled it back out.

"Seriously?" Emil said reaching for it again when Leon pulled it away. "Give it back." He said reaching for it again and Leon just tugged harder causing the other one to pop out of his ear. "You're not funny." He said getting a bit annoyed now.

"I'm not trying to be." Leon responded. "But I need answers." He said serious and dangled the headphones in front of him.

Emil glanced at them before glaring at him. "I have nothing to say to you."

"That's a total lie." Emil said and glared back. "Why do I know you?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emil said and reached for his headphones when their hands touched.

Both of them froze and looked at one another. The touch was familiar and warm, it took their breaths away and Emil pulled his hand away along with his headphones. Their gaze unbroken and both of them regained their breaths as they struggled to breath. "W…What did you do?" Emil suddenly asked looking at him shocked. He had never experienced something a sensation like that. Leon stared at him blankly his chest rising up and down rapidly.

"Emil." He turned to see Lukas looking at him, "Let's go." He said and he looked around seeing the bus quiet. He nodded and Leon moved to let him out. He didn't look at him as he passed by and got off the bus. "What was that?" Lukas asked suddenly as soon as they were off of the bus and had disappeared from sight.

"What was what?" Emil said not looking at him. The rest of the group seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"With that kid, you two were just looking at each other." Lukas narrowed his eyes at him. He was holding Mathias hand, their fingers intertwined.

"Nothing, I just met him today he's a classmate." He answered and Lukas gazed at him for a bit longer before feeling his hand being squeezed and he looked back at Mathias.

"Maybe he had a rough day." Mathias said quietly and Lukas sighed a bit nodding. They were dropped off at their house and Emil went to his room.

He dropped his backpack by the door closing it and locking his door. He went over to the cage that kept his puffin and he picked it up going over to his bed, his body feeling exhausted and he laid down. He stared at the ceiling blankly the day's events running in his head and he gripped the bed sheets a bit. He felt his heart race and his face flush, he had seen him, and it wasn't a dream. It was reality. He shook his head and turned over on his side. He wrapped his arms around his puffin holding him close and closed his eyes, he just wanted to forget everything.

"Emil. Emil." Lukas called and Emil suddenly looked up looking at his older brother. "We're having guest over tonight." Lukas said suddenly at the large table where they were served breakfast. A young servant girl pouring coffee for the both of them, her head bowed.

"Who?" Emil asked curiously, they rarely had visitors other than the other Kings from the nearby countries.

"They come from China, two of the emperors sons." He replied as he took a sip of his coffee. Emil was even more curious, but as usual, stayed silent. "The other's will be here as well, we'll be throwing a ball this evening." Emil nodded eating quietly the two brothers eating in silence as usual and keeping a blank face. It really did make the other servant's uncomfortable but they preferred it over a certain loud Dane who luckily couldn't visit all too often.

After breakfast Emil had gone off to his studies and smiled to himself. No one ever came in here, not even his brother. He looked around the large library and wondered where he had left a certain book. Once he found it he sat down and opened it. It was a book his father had given to him before he had passed away. It was a book on China and he opened it as he began to read it again.

Later that night the ballroom was filled with large crowds and filled with laughter and music. Emil stood with two other boys about his age. Ival, a boy with blond hair boy and smiled putting an arm around him looking at Emil with his green eyes. "I'm telling you, Lukas and Mathias are going to get married!" he said laughing.

Emil didn't look amused and pushed his hand off, "Don't be absurd, Lukas would never go for someone so obnoxious." He said with his usual bored face.

"Hey if you look at it, King Mathias doesn't just let anyone touch him." Pointed out the other boy with dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. "Look at that." He said pointing at the pair.

Lukas was pinching Mathias cheek and the other only smiled at him. Although Lukas had a light blush dusking his face pouting cutely.

"Terje is right," Ival pointed out and Lukas scowled a bit finding the behavior a bit out of character for Lukas.

"They won't." Emil said firmly looking away and sighed as the orchestra could be heard striking up a happy light sound.

"Don't you want your older brother to be happy?" Terje asked.

"Of course," Emil replied and opened his mouth again when a light tap was on his shoulder.

He turned to see a boy with black hair and golden brown eyes, he had white skin, but not as pale as his. He was a bit taller than him and his eyes were as emotionless as his usually were. "Emil?" he asked with his foreign accent.

Emil raised an eyebrow as the others looked at each other than at the boy in front of them. "You are?" he asked.

"Leon," he replied and smirked a bit noticing Emil starting although he himself did not know it. "I was sent to find you."

Emil suddenly awoke with a cold sweat on his face and looked around the dark room. He looked at the clock at the side of his bed, it was one in the morning. He was panting and gripped his sweaty school shirt. His dream, felt so real. He had no control, it had never been like that before. A scene had never lasted that long, they were always short and abrupt. He sat up and brought his knees to his chest putting his head down. What was going on?

* * *

**Okay, so I hope it wasn't to bad and that you maybe got some joy from reading it. It isn't much and yeah, I think it's kind of slow at the beginning but don't worry it'll get better. **

**So please leave a review, tell me what you think and how I did. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I have not been a good author and updated. I really am, that is not like me, but school is stressful T^T. Now I'm stuck counting down the days. **

**Well in any case _camin- my sweetheart. _ Just a heads up so you all won't be confused.**

**Other than that, thank you for all the great reviews and I'm so glad all of you like it! Especially since it's such a weird concept. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Leon watched as Emil walked passed him without another word. He sat back down feeling Lukas glare on him, but he paid no attention. As the bus pulled away Yao-who sat with a tall Russian-turned in his seat. "What was that aru?" he asked looking at his younger brother.

"I, like, don't know." Emil answered and kept his gaze on Emil as the bus pulled away. He felt his stomach tighten a bit and looked at his hand. He had no idea what that touch meant, but it was…familiar. He stared at his hand for so long he didn't realize that they had reached their drop off and felt Yao pull on his blazer to snap out of it and pulled him off the bus. Once off he shook him off and saw his other cousins looking at him strangely.

"What's going on with you Leon?" Yao asked confused at his unusual emotion filled behavior. He looked over his little brother and ever since he saw him walk in the hallway after first period he knew something was off. He was actually talking to someone, on the first day. He recalled it took Leon several days to speak a word to anyone in his own family when he first moved to the city. He had been studying the Icelandic boy that he kept glancing at during lunch as well and wondered who he was. "Why do you keep talking to that boy aru?" he asked.

Leon actually frowned which surprised everyone. "Nothing, what makes you say that?" he asked as he started to walk ahead of everyone else. He needed to get his mind off Emil and fast. The rest of the group looked amongst one another not knowing what to think.

As they reached the house they went to the kitchen and Leon seemed to have returned to his usual composure. Mai looked at him and frowned, "Something is bothering you." She said softly and touched his hand. The rest of the kitchen was very loud and she lowered her voice to where only they two can hear. "Are you having the dreams again?" she whispered.

He pulled away and shook his head, "I'm just tired." He whispered and left the kitchen only Mai noticing but soon was swept into the commotion of the kitchen.

He went to his shared room and sighed as he changed out of his uniform and grabbed his headphones. He turned up his music and laid down on his bed grabbing his stuffed panda that his brother gave him. He closed his eyes relaxing his body and his eyes slowly closed as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Oi Leon!" Leon quickly snapped out of his trance and looked at his older brother. "Finally aru, are you okay?" he asked him frowning.

Leon nodded looking back out the window as the dense forest passed by him and he sighed, what was he just thinking about? He shook his head, mustn't have been anything important. He sighed half listening to his older brother. "As I was saying aru, he has a younger brother and you are to make his acquaintance."

Leon looked at him, the idea annoying him. He didn't like to socialize, especially with people he barely met, and of course his brother knew this, and of course he would tell him to do what he hates most. "Why?" he asked monotonously.

"It would be best if you did aru." Was the simple reply that he received. Yao said nothing more as the carriage pulled up to large gates, behind it was a very large castle that looked much like a large church. It had two towers sticking out and was made completely of brick. The carriage pulled up, the pathway having tall stone walls one either side. Guards could be seen in a line every few yards. Leon sighed out and looked around noticing how warm it was. "They are having a festival tonight as well." He heard his brother said and Leon simply nodded.

As the carriage pulled up the door opened and Yao was the first one out followed by Leon who looked into the large lush court yard. He didn't pay much attention to the greetings exchanged between Yao and the servant and simply followed into the castle up the stone steps. A small white butterfly crossed his path hovering over the white bell shaped flowers. The flower slightly hunched over by the weight of the small creature before it fluttered of into the opened door of the castle and disappeared inside. He continued to follow his brother inside the castle and looked at all the extravagant tapestry that hung from the walls.

"Tonight is the celebration of the summer solstice." The servant spoke to Yao, "It's a great tradition that is celebrated each year with a grand festival." He explained as Leon looked around to see others put up decorations." They were led into a main hell where Leon set his eyes on a tall blond man in extravagant clothing, "Your highness the guests have arrived." He spoke to him and the man looked back. His blond was in his eyes slightly as he moved it away and he had a blank expression, his blue eyes showing no emotion either.

"It's nice to meet you." Yao said bowing, as was his custom.

"It's nice to meet you as well." He spoke in a monotonous tone and held out his hand as more of an official handshake. Yao took his hand and shook it as they began to speak. Leon sighed suddenly seeing the white butterfly inside the castle and fluttering toward the window with the light flooding in. He stared at if for some time before pulling his gaze away.

He looked at himself in the mirror as tried fixing the awkward clothing. It was traditional western clothing he had to wear, he took lessons when he was back at home on how to act and dress. He didn't s see the point in them but was glad he paid attention. "You look stunning." He could hear his brother say sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and looked walked away from the mirror.

"What's his name again?" Leon asked as he sat on the large guest bed and stared at his brother who wore similar clothing.

"Emil." He replied fixing the awkward collar. "Befriend him." He simply said and sighed looking at himself in the mirror. He pushed his hair back behind his ear and into a small red ribbon. "Let us go." He said as he walked toward the door. Leon nodded following.

They were led to the grand ball room where it was absolutely crowded with crowds of nobles laughing and enjoying themselves. Many eyes followed them, never seeing many Asians. Leon hated the attention and only let his eyes remain forward and focused. "Find him." He could hear his brother whisper.

"I don't know what he looks like." He replied looking around the grand ballroom.

"Ask around." Yao simply said.

Leon was unfocused trying to figure out who this person he had to befriend was. He suddenly bumped into someone, "Ah sorry." Came the soft voice. He looked up to see a taller man who was skinny and looked like he had no build to him. He had light violet eyes and blond hair, his smile was soft and a soft rosy tint was on his cheeks. "I wasn't paying attention," he chuckled a bit and looked at him, "Oh you must be Lukas guest?" he said another smile gracing his face. "It's nice to meet you I'm Tino."

Leon stared at the hand extended to him and took it, he was surprised by the strength of his grip. "Ah, I'm Leon." He spoke to him.

Toni let go of his hand as he felt another on his shoulder. "Oh! Berwald this is Leon, Leon this is Berwald."

Leon looked up to see the blond, blue-eyed swede glaring at him. He kept a blank expression but felt uneasy underneath his gaze. He cleared his throat a bit, "Have you seen a person name Emil?" he asked quietly.

"Emil?" Tino repeated quietly, "Ah, he was by the balcony with some of his friends." He said quietly pointing to a general direction. Leon nodded and headed that way ignoring the questioning stares he got from the other two.

He made his way through the crowd of people all getting ready for a traditional dance and spotted three boys talking and looking in the direction of the king. He gave a silent sigh as he walked toward the boys, he was a bit nervous he had to admit. He wasn't exactly the best at making conversation.

He gave the first boy a tap on the shoulder who turned around. He had snow-white skin and large purple eyes that were accompanied by beautiful thick eyelashes. His lips were a soft pink, "Emil?" Leon asked him before he choked on his own words by the sight of his beauty.

"You are?" he asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Leon," he smirked a bit seeing him stare at his features as well, "I was sent here to find you."

Leon woke up on as he felt someone shaking him. "Leon! Leon!" he opened his eyes slightly to see Yao staring down at him. "Leon what are you thinking aru?" he could hear him ask. He stared at him and then sat up. He was on the floor holding his stuffed panda tightly, he looked over at the clock, it was still early in the morning, very early. He sighed out, "You scared me falling off your bed aru!" he could hear his brother scold. He simply ignored him and got back up in his own bed feeling beads of cold sweat linger on his body. He didn't understand, or more like everything made so much sense it was confusing. It was always a ball of chaos when it came to his dreams and this time it was just one long dream. He touched his forehead and wiped the sweat off as he looked up at the window. The moonlight flooded his room and all of a sudden he saw a small white butterfly become illuminated by the moonlight. He held his breath as his lips parted a bit and then as quickly as it came it left. He shook his head and tried to go back to bed, but it was hopeless.

Lukas knocked on Emil's door and opened it slightly, "Come on get up." He was only answered by a low grunt, much more than he usually was. He left to go get ready himself and sighed thinking back to yesterday. He knew Yao's little brother kept staring at him, he wanted to why. He looked into the mirror as he fixed his hair and put the clip in his hair to keep his bangs out of the way. He sighed out again and fixed his uniform as he went to the kitchen to go get breakfast ready.

Emil struggled to get up as he pulled back the covers and sat up sighing. He stared at the floor, he couldn't sleep the rest of the night and rubbed his eyes and yawned. He got up getting ready, the scene of the dream played over and over again. He knew the boys, but he couldn't remember their names anymore. He knew who they were, but not it just seemed hopeless to care. He pulled on his uniform shirt and buttoned it up, the night sky outside lighting up as the sun began to wake the quiet city. He brushed out his hair and headed for the door.

His hand paused as it reached for the doorknob, what was he hoping for? What was he even thinking? He studied his hand as if it wasn't his own, it felt…lost? If that made any sense, he wasn't too sure himself. He knew he had to talk to Leon, weather it was for the best or not. His stomach turned and he turned the doorknob to go downstairs for breakfast.

On the school bus Leon sat quietly looking outside the window. He saw the suburban houses pass endlessly and he caught own sight of himself. He had dark bags underneath his eyes and he looked almost lifeless. Yao had told him something about how he looked and he didn't listen, as usual. He only yawned again and felt the bus stop.

Leon sat quietly staring out the window, huge dark bags underneath his dark honey brown eyes. He felt someone sit next to him as he looked at the reflection of the window to see Emil. He kept a steady gaze on him as he put in his puffin earphones. He turned his head toward hi and noticed the large dark bags against his pale skin. He figured he mustn't have had much sleep either. Emil glanced over at him their eyes locking for a moment.

But that moment, didn't last just a moment. Time seemed to freeze as the sound around them seem to dull down to nothing. The world around them stopped, time paused, and they held their breath.

Just as quickly as the moment came, it passed and the noise filled the silence, Emil was the first to break the stare and looked at his lap his face flushed.

The dream passed through both of their minds like a vivid memory.

Leon looked back at his phone as he quickly began to type something. Emil stared blankly at his lap, his face the same. It was still and emotionless but on the inside he felt like he was gushing with embarrassment, he bit the inside of his cheek timidly. He suddenly saw the phone being placed on his lap and it took him a moment to realize the words on it.

"**You had the same dream as me, didn't you?" **

Emil clenched his jaw slightly and noticeably swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt his palms get sweaty, no way had they had the same dream. It just wasn't possible. It was absurd. He hesitantly raised his head to look at him, he looked into his honey brown eyes that were filled with curiosity, hope, and excitement. His lips parted but then pressed quickly together and his brow creased. His hand reached up taking out one of his earphones and he swallowed again, "W…what was your dream about?" he asked quietly.

Leon was glad he actually decided to cooperate, "A ball," he replied simply.

Emil nodded slowly, "Yeah…me too…" he said and his hands trembled barely noticeable.

Leon continued to stare over his slim body, he knew his body, and he knew everything about it. He quickly broke his gaze and nodded, "Yes, we had the same dream."

Emil felt his body invisibly shudder, "W…who are you…?" he whispered. He knew the answer the goose bumps kept building on his arms and he tried not to look at him. He knew what was eventually going to happen in the dreams, he had the dreams, and he had _felt _the dreams. He swallowed a bit and his fingers began to fidget.

Leon didn't say anything for some time as he though on the question. He knew who he was, he knew what he was doing, kind of. He wanted to say he didn't know, it probably make things easier, but he simply couldn't bring himself to lie to him. After all, he had fallen in love with this boy night after night, dream after dream, he fell harder and harder.

They sat there as an awkward silence settled between them. Neither of them knew what to say or do next. They both avoided eye contact, and neither knowing one was in love with the other.

Yao looked back at both boys who sat in complete silence compared to the rest of the bus. He frowned seeing the blank expressions on their faces and looked up slightly to see Lukas glaring at him. He sighed and turned around scooting closer into the Russian arm that rested on his shoulder. He knew well why Lukas hated him, although to him Lukas was just over reacting.

Back during freshman year Yao was partnered up with Mathias for a biology project. Of course Yao who saw the Dane do nothing but sleep in class was completely annoyed at the idea of having to work with him, because he knew he would end up doing all the work.

He sighed out, at the time, he and a certain Russian were going through a realization phase. The teacher had finally let them work with their partners and Yao turned toward the Dane who was doodling in his notebook. "So how do you want to do this aru?" he asked him but wasn't expecting any intelligent answer. His elbow rest on the desk as he rested his chin in his hand and twirled his pencil in the other.

"We can go to my house after school and do some research." Mathias said with a wide grin looking up at him. "I already have a poster board and some colored paper there so we can work for a few hours, if you don't mind."

Yao was actually surprised and sat up straight, "Ah…sure…" he said and opened his book to work on some problems they had to answer for their projects. Mathias smiled at him as he turned to a new page and also worked on the problems. "Ah, we take the same bus don't we aru?" he asked suddenly remembering. Mathias nodded. Yao sighed, maybe it wasn't going to be so bad.

During lunch Yao stared at him, his lips slightly parted and his eyes wide. Ivan had a small nervous smile, unusual for the platinum blonde Russian who stood his back pressed against the stone wall of the large school. His light violet eyes searched Yao's shocked amber eyes but then looked at the dying grass as his foot rubbed against the dirt lightly. A soft breeze blew bringing Yao back to his senses and his eyelids lowered a bit and his lips pressed together curving into gentle smile. His amber eyes turning softer as he walked closer to him and Ivan raised his head cautiously and felt Yao's hand press against his flushed cheek. "I like you too aru…" he said quietly. Suddenly he was rudely ran into causing him to stumble forward and into the broad chest of the Russian.

Yao frowned, "What was that for aru?" he said moving away from Ivan who was now looking, just as confused, at Lukas who kept his glare.

"You are trying to steal my fucking boyfriend." He said in a low voice, his arms crossed.

"W-WHAT?!" Yao shouted looking at him his eyebrows knitted and his mouth slightly gaped open at the outrageous statement. "WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT ARU?!" He shouted now his face turning red for a completely different reason.

"Because you're a fucking whore that's why!" Lukas shouted as he walked closer to him his arms going to his side in balls of fists.

Now they were starting to attract attention as kids started to gather seeing as there was going to be a potential fight. "Who the hell are you calling a whore aru!" he said as his hands did the same and he was ready to beat the shit out of the Norwegian, whom he didn't even know that well.

"You obviously!" he shouted back as he pushed him and Yao clenched his jaw. "O-oi!" came the loud Dutch accented voice. Mathias suddenly gripped Lukas waist pulling him back.

"G-GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" He shouted squirming to get out of his arms that held him in place. He tried hitting him and growled lowly at him.

Yao felt himself hit Ivan's chest, but he didn't dare move. He knew how to fight, he knew how to paralyze a person in a matter of seconds, although he didn't want to use any of it, he would if it came down to it. He felt Ivan wrap his arms around him and began to calm down a bit as Lukas kept struggling in Mathias arms and trying to attack him. "What the hell is he talking about aru?" he asked Mathias calmly as he could his eyebrow twitching.

Mathias opened his mouth to say something, "Don't fucking talk to him you bitch!" Lukas growled and Mathias sighed. "Just stay the fuck away from him, got it?!"

"Then how are we supposed to work on our project?" Yao said sighing and rolled his eyes at his ignorance.

"Find another fucking partner!" he shouted still very angry. He was extremely possessive, and he wasn't the type to share. At all.

Yao pulled away from Ivan and gripped his hand putting his other on his waist, "Listen. I have a boyfriend, why would I want yours?" he said annoyed.

Lukas kept glaring at him annoyed before his facial expression turned back to his normal emotionless one. "Stay away." He said bitterly and took Mathias hand as he walked away with him. Yao sighed.

"Yao-Yao?" he could hear the husky Russian voice in his ear. His face heated up and he giggled a bit looking up at Ivan. "Are you okay Yao-Yao?" he said in his childlike voice and Yao only nodded in response. He leaned into him taking in his scent.

He suddenly frowned.

"Ivan…" he started as he pushed his nose deeper into his coat, the scent got stronger.

"Hm?" came the soft hummed response.

"Have you been drinking again?" Yao asked and looked up at him with his large amber eyes, his eyebrow raised and his lips tightly pressed together in a deeper frown.

Ivan looked at him with his simple innocent smile and he ran his hand through his raven black, silky hair. He never gave a response.

Yao pulled away, "I thought we talked about this…" he said quietly his arms crossed, his eyebrows knitted together, and a clear pout on his face.

"Yao, it was only one…no big deal." He said in his sing-song voice. He could see Yao clearly displeased by the answer as the bus stopped and he grabbed his things abruptly standing up. Ivan sighed out and followed as Yao didn't wait for him, as usual when he was mad with him.

They walked off the large yellow school bus onto school grounds that was already flooded with kids. The large Gothic style school's shadow loomed over them as birds quickly rose to the sky taking off. "You have gym right?" Leon asked they got off the bus. Emil nodded, "Then I'll walk you to class." He said quietly

"You don't have to." Emil said feeling his face heat up again as he looked at the emotionless face that looked at him then away. Leon didn't respond as they walked toward the large gym nonetheless. They walked in silence as neither still didn't know what to do next. They walked down the cement pathway toward the large gym. The flowers of summer now breathing their last breathes. Leon looked at the warm colored flowers seeing the white butterfly lean onto the small white bell shaped flowers. The flower drooping down somewhat. A large group of kids blocked his vision of the butterfly and as they passed the butterfly was no longer there. He looked away at the loud laughter and chatter of students got louder the nearer they got to the gym.

Suddenly Emil felt arms go around him, a broad chest pressing against his back. He looked up blankly to see a tall, dark skinned man with brown smiling eyes. "Hello _camin_." Came the deep Turkish voice. "How was your summer?"

Emil stared at Sadiq for a moment and sighed, "You know Lukas will get mad if he sees you near me." Sadiq rolled his eyes and squeezed Emil a bit, making him very uncomfortable. It just didn't feel right to him, it never did being held by someone else. He felt, awkward for sure, but something more just didn't feel right to him.

"Do you have gym now _camin_?" he asked him as his eyes wondered over toward Leon, whom had been staring at him the entire time.

"Mm." Emil answered as he looked down at the arms around him.

"You must be a friend of _camin._" he said as he moved his muscular arms away from Emil. His white button up shirt clearly defining his built upper body, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his top button open exposing his chest a bit. He gave him a wide grin as he held out his hand to Leon. Leon looked at it blankly for a moment before realizing he wanted to shake his hand. He took his hand and almost instantly Sadiq closed his hand around him squeezing it tightly. Leon didn't wince at the sudden force put on his hand. "It's nice to meet you." He said his eyes looking down at him.

He slipped his hand out of the strong grasp and then looked at Emil. "I'll see you later." He said and then turned walking in the opposite direction to his class.

Emil simply nodded and watched as he walked down the cement path toward the large main building that had the schools name at the top. His eyes lingered on the Asian boy that got farther and farther away eventually disappearing into the crowd of people and then into the building. He turned tore his gaze away and briskly walked toward the gym.

* * *

**Hey hoped you guys liked it, thanks again for everyone who has supported, reviewed, and followed me on this weird story! Please leave a review!:)**


End file.
